monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarren Tula
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Tarren Tula''' ' *'Age:' 17 years old *'Species:' Spider (Tarantula) *'Height:' 164 cm *'Eye Color:' All black (with a pink pattern of a web in them) *'Gender: Female *'''Sexual Preference: Hetro (with a small bit of bi-curious) *'Pet:' -none- 'Academic Information' *Grade Level: 9 Freshman *Current classes: Algea-ra, Fitness for life, Bite-ology, Music Appreciation *Passed Classes: N/A 'Personal Information' *'Personality:' A bit on the loud talk-before-they-think, whimsy side Tarren never mean any harm with what she says. Growing up in a family led by a matriarch and filled with strong females she’s simply learned to take her place, and that men and boys come in natural second place to her. She tends to be a bit forgetful about details, so to keep things simple and get it done quickly is the way she prefers. Once she starts to think too much over things a zombie can beat her in taking action… *'Likes:' Eye-scream, sleepovers and movies with friends, jewelry, and comics *'Dislikes:' Math, gossip, too silly and shallow people, rain and classical music. *'Strengths:' Will always stand for her point-of-views and ideas, and will do whatever she can to support her friends in the same way *'Weaknesses:' Puppy-eyes from friends, soft and fluffy things, chocolate *'Goals:' To graduate… (her dream-job changes quite frequently) 'Bio' : Tarren is the grand-nice of the Tarantula-horrormoviestar from the 50’s link The size of her family could compete with werewolves, though the one she’s closest to is her twin-brother Terry (even if he, like all males of her kind, is smaller and weaker than the females, and quite a bit shyer). While there hasn’t been much obvious rivalry between all the children Tarren has still learned to make sure to take her place in order to make sure anyone notice her and know she’s alive at all. Because of the matriarch-attitude of her family she hasn’t bothered getting along with any other boys than the ones in the family, and she can’t understand why they would all of a sudden be interesting and why people make such a big thing about them (even less why she is one of them). 'History' : Spiders have existed in all ages in most places in the world, and has sometimes been quite close to humans; a mother-spider gave the first dream-catcher to the Native Americans after feeling sorry for them when they had such nightmares, and so she designed a web that would catch the nightmares and evil around them. The Greeks also have their well-known story, of how Athena turned a woman into a spider when she turned out to be too good a weaving (maybe being even better than the goddess herself). In Ancient Egypt they served the goddess Neith, as she was (amongst other things) the god over weaving In Africa it was Anansi and his family who people told stories about; a trickster who according to some stories created the sun, starts and the moon : To this day one can find spiders everywhere around the humans, even inside their houses, even if the larger ones of Tarren’s kind has retreated back to the monster-world. 'Relationships' : (COMING SOON!) 'Notes/Extras' *Like all spiders Tarren and her family can create web, from a gland on their back. Though Tarren herself is quite young and hasn’t learned all the tricks and knots her older relatives all use (though she’s still made a quite big web in the dorm, which she prefers to sleep in) *Left without anything at all to do Tarren has quite a problem keeping all her hands still; playing with her hair, poke at pencils, tapping on the closest surface; just anything to have something to occupy her fingers with… *Of course she can climb on walls, but needs most of her arms and both legs for it, and she has to get skin-contact with the wall (god knows how Spiderman does it with cloves and shoes on…) Category:Student Category:Female Category:Spider Category:Freshman Category:Tula Category:Tarren